Elevator Ride
by Let Me Fall-Let Me Break
Summary: Manny and Jimmy get stuck in an Elevator. Manny want's Jimmy. Jimmy want's Manny. They both alway's get what they want.


AN: OK so basically this is an AU fan fic about Jimmy and Manny. Umm Jimmy grew up in Canada but a little far from where Manny grew up. So they never met.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did we'd have so much fun.

Elevator Ride

"Going down?"

"As a matter of fact I am. Thank you," Manny smiled.

Damn, she said to herself, as she looked Jimmy up and down.

Penetrating brown eyes, slender physique and full, luscious lips. Manny didn't consider herself to be the sex addict type although she did enjoy it, but one look at Jimmy had been enough to turn her around. From then on everytime they ran into each other porno scenes would flash across her mind. Those two words, going down, were enough to send her into melt down.

Manny had just moved into the upscale and very expensive condo building two months ago. It had been two weeks before she had first laid eyes on him. After graduation she went to college and graduated with honors. Emma of course became a lawyer and was happily married to Marco Delrossi with twins. One boy and one girl. Marco became a social worker and now owned his own social services firm. Manny had been dating sean for a while but he cheated on her and emma was now urging her to get back into a relationship. And Jimmy seemed like the perfect chance. Jimmy smilled as her taking a step closer to reach the buttons.

In an effort to prevent herself from attacking him Manny bit her lip. "You okay?" he asked as he leaned across her and pushed the basement button. He wears Allure, Manny mumbled to herself. As he pulled back she couldn't stop herself from smelling his hair. Peaches.

"You sure?" he asked, a concerned look crossing his face.

"Uh huh," Manny nodded. "I'm fine." Manny couldn't believe how long it was taking the elevator to go from 10 to the ground floor.

Jimmy smiled to himself as he watched Manny shift from heel to heel. He had noticed her right from the day she had moved in. He had been on his way to the studio when seeing the perfect ass stopped in his tracks. She had been bent over in her car lifting out a box. From then on he made it his business to learn her habits. She left for work around 7 in the morning, checked her mailbox every night at 6:30, took her trash out around 8:30 on Thursdays and came home every day around 6 at night.

The business suit she was wearing left little to the imagination. Her short black skirt was riding high, leaving just the right amount of leg showing. Jimmy started from her feet and ended his perusal at the top of her head. Manny was perfection. Her caramel-toned skin was the exact match to her chocolate brown eyes; her long straightened black hair holding just a hint of honey highlights.

The elevator jerking to a halt snapped Manny and Jimmy both out of their fantasies. "What the hell," Manny said stumbling back and into Jimmy.

"Shit," Jimmy said trying to maintain his balance and catch Manny at the same time. "You all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Manny said. They both looked up as the lights flickered on and off, on and off, on...off. They didn't turn back on.

"Oh my God," Manny said.

"The emergency lights should kick on in a few," Jimmy said. No sooner had he said that they flickered on.

"So what, are we stuck or something?" Manny asked him.

"Looks like it," Jimmy said lifting the emergency phone. Three minutes later the building super and the fire department promised them that they would be out in a good three hours at the most.

"The perfect start to my day," Manny said as she pulled out her cellphone and called in sick to her job at the movie studio where she worked as an on-set acting instructor.

"You have no idea," Jimmy said calling his friend Craig and telling him the situation.

Manny slid down the wall and sat down; kicking off her black 3 and 3/4 inch Steve Madden heels. The air in the elevator was already getting a little stuffy. Manny pulled off her suit jacket and undid the first button on her white blouse. Unbeknowst to her Jimmy watched every detail with exact precision. Shaking his head Jimmy looked away. Shake it off man; stop staring at her like a sex-starved teenager.

Half an hour later he was still giving himself the same advice. She had pulled a file out of her briefcase and was fanning herself with it. With every precise flick of her wrist her hair would fly back, exposing her smooth skin. The icing on the cake was the small satisfied smile that spread across her face as she closed her eyes and tipped her head back.

"Um do you mind?" Jimmy asked, reaching for his shirt.

"N-no. Go ahead," Manny answered. Go right on ahead, she smirked to herself.

Jimmy lifted his white Phat Farm shirt over his head, which revealed his wife beater clad chest. Manny's mouth watered as he smoothed his hair back in a sure sign of agitation. "

"Hot isn't it? Manny heard herself ask.

"It is a little uncomfortable," he admitted with a quick smile as he went to his knees not two feet from her.

"Yeah, I'm not used to this kind of heat."

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah Toronto doesn't get this hot, huh?"

"How did you know I was from Canada?" Manny asked, fanning herself forgotten.

"What?" Jimmy asked. Shit, great going dumbass.

"I never told you where I was from." Jimmy shook his head. "You found me out. I asked the super about you right after you moved in."

"Why?"

"I was interested and he seemed like the perfect person to ask."

"What about me? Why didn't you ask me?" Manny asked as she sat her makeshift fan down. "I could've told you some things."

"Oh? Like what?" Jimmy asked smoothing the strip of hair on his chin.

"Oh, like the fact that I love brown eyes. But not just any brown eyes, they have to be emotion captivating, chocolate brown eyes," Manny said with a secret smile. Oh what the hell, you only live once, she said to herself. Bending over she got on her hands and knees and crawled over to him. Aware that his total concentration was focused on her she smiled and kissed those tempting lips.

When he didn't pull away she took that as a cue to keep going. Sitting on her knees she ran her hands through his hair and trailed kisses from his lips over to his ear where she dipped and delved her tongue inside. She could feel JIMMY tense up as the tip of her tongue flicked the opening of his ear. Thinking that was enough she pulled away to get a good look at his face.

She was amazed to see the smooth operator look had disappeared.

"So its like that?" he nodded as he ran his tongue across the inside of his lower lip.

"Oh most definitely. I've been trying to approach you for the longest," Manny said.

"Yeah, well I've been trying to FUCK you for the longest," Jimmy, said. He trailed his pointer finger from the opening of her shirt deeper inside, spreading it open wider.

Manny sat there in shock. She hadn't pegged Jimmy as the type to be so abrupt and down to the point. "Well," she said slowly. Staring at her watch for a moment she spoke. "We're going to be here for awhile so how about a little entertainment?" Reaching for her shirt she unbuttoned the remaining buttons and threw the shirt into a corner. Standing to her feet she peeled down her skirt, also kicking it into a corner, and then stood there to let him get a good look at what SHE was working with. Thank heavens she had opted to wear her royal blue demi cup bra, matching thong panties, a garter belt and black thigh high stockings.

"Damn," Jimmy said, unable to stop himself from commenting. Biting down hard on his lower lip he reached forward to touch the caramel colored skin that he knew for a fact was soft as silk. As it connected with her warm skin an electric shock raced through him, causing him to sit back and breathe a little deeper. Here was the perfect fantasy standing in front of him in nothing, but her underwear. Craig would've been tapped that ass, he though to himself.

"You can touch as well as look," Manny said as she started to return to her knees.

"Wait!" Jimmy objected. Manny immediately stopped. "Back up." Manny did so and immediately felt the rail against her back.

"Open your legs a little wider."

Manny smiled as she caught on to what was most definitely getting ready to happen. "Since you shared something with me let me share something with you," Jimmy said as he knee-walked in between her legs. Standing to his feet he started at her forehead and kissed his way down. "I've been dying to see this since I first saw you," Jimmy said as he knelt between her legs.

Growling, he bit the skin across her stomach. "But most of all," he said into her stomach as his head moved lower. "I've wanted to taste you," he said resting his forehead against her pubic bone and inhaling deeply. Taking Manny's left leg in his right hand he lifted it and pulled her panties down and off. Sending her a satisfied smile he dropped her leg onto his shoulder and dipped his head.

Manny almost went into melt down the minute his tongue came out of his mouth. This was no mediocre, amateur pussy eater; Jimmy Brookes was definitely a pro. He knew exactly where to lick and how to curl his tongue. Pressing her hands against the wall she tried her best to prop herself up, but at the same time not pull away from that magical mouth. Without moving his head Jimmy looked her in the eye and Manny could tell that he was smiling against her lower lips.

Thirty minutes later Manny could feel rivulets of sweat trickling down her back and in between her breasts. Jimmy's mouth was exquisite torture. Her chest was moving in and out at a rapid pace as she felt the first stirrings of an outrageously strong orgasm.

"Just relax into it," Jimmy said sliding his middle finger inside of her. And that's exactly what she did. When she could finally breathe again she opened her eyes and noticed Jimmy watching her with a satisfied look on his face.

"Mmmm," Jimmy said, rubbing more salt into the already strung out wound. Standing to his feet his eyes remained on her as he sucked his middle finger into his mouth.

"I hope you can take it as well as you can dish it out," Manny said as she slid to her knees and reached for his belt. Manny made quick work of his pants and boxers, leaving him standing there in nothing but a wife beater. It was her turn now to lick her lips as Jimmy's dick stood proud and painfully erect. She couldn't wait to wrap her lips around that.

Leaning over Manny grasped it and slid it into her mouth. Instantly, Jimmy rose onto the tips of his toes and inhaled sharply. "Your mouth is so hot," he commented as Manny proceeded to turn him out. Manny moved her mouth up and down on him, massaging his balls at the same time. She knew the tricks of the trade, she was no novice. Pulling him out of her mouth with a resounding plop Manny trailed her tongue up and down the side and around the base of him. He could be addicting, she thought to herself.

Looking up her eyes collided with Jimmy 's and she smiled. Reaching down, he tunneled his hands through her long black tresses and pushed her head a bit deeper on his dick. "Fuck, you're good," Jimmy moaned in ecstasy. Jimmy wasn't a rookie when it came to getting blowjobs, but none of them had been as mind-blowing as the one Manny was giving him. The way she bobbed her head and pumped him at the same time was a sure sign that he would be coming soon.

"I think that's enough for now," Manny said as if she had been privy to Jimmy's thoughts. "I want you to save all of that for me."

"I can handle that as long as I get mine too," Jimmy said snatching Manny to her feet and setting her on the elevator rail.

"You ready for this?" Jimmy asked.

"The question is are you ready for this?" She took his hand in hers and ran it up and down the slippery folds between her legs.

In response Jimmy laced his hands through hers. Lifting them he pinned them above her head. "Get ready." Dipping down a bit and then lifting up Manny felt his broad tip pushing at her. Stroking his dick across her clit a few times caused Manny to resort to pleading. "Don't tease me Jimmy."

Automatically, Manny was filled to the brim. Going still inside of her he said, "I'm going to fuck you three ways from Saturday." And did he ever. Manny had to fight him for control of her hands. She wanted so bad to grab his ass and grind against him. The only problem was that every time her hands strayed down Jimmy would stop and make a clicking sound with his tongue. "Uh uh uhhh," he said in a perfect imitation of the fat guy who shut down Jurassic Park.

Throwing her head back Manny screamed as Jimmy slid in and out of her rhythmically. "This is incredible," she breathed.

"I know," Jimmy, said sweat sliding down his forehead. He continued with his devastatingly long and deep strokes for about twenty minutes before he changed it up. Lifting her right leg he dipped down and began to slid it in going straight up and down in a vertical motion. Manny knew for a fact he had to do squats at the gym to be able to repeatedly come up and go down in such short movements.

"You love that sweetheart?" he said, licking the salty sweat from her upper lip. "How about now?" he asked pushing in to the hilt and grinding against her.

"I'm cumming!"

"Cum then," Jimmy urged her. Leaning down to her ear he coaxed. "Cum for me baby."

Those were the magic words. Manny erupted tightening on Jimmy, forcing him into a knee-weakening orgasm. Black and white dots spread through his eyesight, causing him to bury his sweat-soaked face into Manny's neck. Manny whimpered as the tiny aftershocks still raced through her spine.

The emergency phone ringing interrupted their interlude. "Yeah?" Jimmy rasped into the phone. A minute later Jimmy hung up and pulled out of Manny.

"What is it?"

"We'll be out of here in ten minutes."

"Great."

Jimmy slipped into his boxers and stopped. "You busy for the rest of the day?"

Manny stopped pulling her skirt on and grinned.

"Nope."


End file.
